FDONPOP
5 Days of No Peace or Power Day 1 One fateful evening, Jacob and the cousins would loose technology for 5 full days. A big storm was hitting Texas very soon and might knock out the cousins’ power. The storm hit at 5:18 pm, the cousins were worried about Jacob and J.J. Suddenly, a loud strike of lightning and thunder hit and the entire house went pitch black. The cousins heard J.J. crying loudly. About 16 seconds later Jacob came running to the living room with the cousins and quietly said “I’m scared!” Lisa started lighting some candles while J.J. was crying. Jacob’s iPad was running on 18% battery life and would soon run out. The cousins could not charge any devices because they could not afford a generator. The cousins convinced Jacob to be a good role model for J.J. when the power goes out because this would effect J.J.’s future. Lisa placed candles around the house while the other cousins were talking to Jacob to calm him down. Jacob’s iPad was slowly running out of battery and is now at 9%. It was almost like a ticking time bomb, but instead of an explosion, it is a major meltdown. The cousins got J.J.’s monkey toy and entertained him with it. It was boring to J.J. after a while so the cousins got something else and entertained J.J. until it got dark. Then everyone went to bed. Day 2 The cousins still did not have power. The cousins woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Lisa had to use her emergency lighter to power the stove because it ran on electricity. Jacob woke up and went to the kitchen. The breakfast was served immediately and the cousins and Jacob had to eat very quickly before the food went bad. Jacob went to play on his iPad. The iPad was running at 2% and would not last very long before a major meltdown starts. The cousins were entertaining J.J. for about five minutes. Suddenly, The cousins heard a loud scream followed by some crying coming from upstairs. J.J. got really scared and started to cry too. Lisa went to take care of J.J. while the cousins ran upstairs to see what happened. The cousins entered the room that Jacob was in. The first thing that they noticed was the iPad displaying a battery with a red cross on it. Jacob started flipping tables over, threatening to smash windows open with his green, hollow, plastic hulk hammer toy. His face was red with his teeth showing with tears running down his eyes. Jack went to get lisa to calm him down, but fell and tumbled down the stairs in the process due to a inconveniently placed double AA battery on the stairs. Lisa came to see Jacob and saw the flipped tables. Lisa’s dog moose came by to cheer Jacob up, but Jacob kicked moose. Moose let out a loud Yelp that scared Lisa. Luckily, moose was not hurt too badly. Lisa resorted to holding Jacob down. She chased Jacob around the house and trapped Jacob in the corner of the kitchen. She then held Jacob down firmly until the cousins got help. Christopher’s iPhone had a good amount of battery on it. Christopher called Jacob’s mom, telling her that Jacob was acting up. About 10 minutes later, Jacob’s mom came over and took him home. When they got home, Jacob’s mom started putting his Xbox One and the other games with it in a cardboard box with “CHARITY” harshly written in black sharpie. Jacob let out a high pitched scream then laid on the dark blue carpet in his room, shaking and crying. Jacob’s mom also tossed in his iPad. About a minute later, Jacob’s dad came and started disassembling his TV, putting the parts in the box. His dad started Tossing Jacob’s prized possessions in the box. His mom carried the box over to her small, dark blue car. Jacob was chasing her, but it was a little too late. The car took off far away. About 2 hours later, The car returned, but the box did not. Jacob’s mom got large diapers and a crib. Jacob soon got dressed by his mom’s orders. Jacob was in the crib and is friends got over to see Jacob. They laughed really hard when they saw him. His mom gave him a bottle of milk along with a pacifier. When Jacob was done with the milk, his mom pat him on the back until he burped. His friends laughed even harder! While all this was happening, Jacob’s friends were recording the entire thing! After the punishment was over, his friends put it all on YouTube. The video got thousands and thousands of views! Jacob’s mom got Jacob new toys! Sadly, they were baby toys for 12 months and younger. He was not allowed small toys because they would cause a choking hazard. Jacob received a large stroller, a mobile, Thick baby books, A large teddy bear, and an electronic drum set and guitar. Jacob was not allowed to watch the shows that he loved anymore. Instead, he was only allowed baby shows and was only allowed to eat baby food! He could only listen to baby songs until he grew up. The punishment ends when he has grown up enough to not be a baby anymore. Day 3 With Jacob gone, the cousins could rest a little better. They had to move their food to a cooler of ice because the fridge was starting to get warm. The coolers were a dark blue with a white lid. Since their fridge cannot make ice anymore, they had to go buy ice at their local gas station. Kevin got a notice on his phone that a big football game was going on! Since the power was out, they could not watch the football game on their TV. So they went to the game live. Before they went, they had to take showers. Since the power will not come back on for a long time, they had to deal with cold showers. They took turns walking into the dark bathroom to take a shower. While this was happening, Jacob was forced to watch baby shows and he was eating carrot baby food. Jacob did not like carrots, but he had no choice! The cousins got dressed and finally went to the football game. They traveled in their car for 2 hours to get to the game. Meanwhile, Jacob was done with his carrot baby food and his mom pat him on the back to make him burp. He tried to resist, but burped anyway. Jacob really wanted to play his Xbox, but it got sent away. His mom forced him to watch Barney every day until the punishment was over. When the show was over, they played nursery rhymes. Jacob’s mom forced him to sing along to the music. These songs all together lasted about 90 minutes. Jacob got a crib with Disney princesses on it. When his mom left, Jacob escaped the crib! His mom checked the baby monitor in his room and when she realized that Jacob was missing, she chased him around the house! When Jacob got the chance, he went out in the streets! Jacob was running across the street, randomly switching curbs. He was still wearing his diaper and a yellow shirt with carrot juice stains on it. A big truck almost hit him! Jacob had a 30% chance of survival. It was a near hit! If he was just a few centimeters closer, he would have died! Jacob got tired and stopped to take a breath. His mom caught up and grabbed Jacob firmly. She walked home with Jacob angrily. When they got home, Jacob's mom put child proof locks on all the doors. You would have to enter a unique code to open the door. There was a different code for each door. Jacob had a plan to spy on his mom to get the different codes for each door so he could run away from home. Jacob's dad had an idea to take Jacob to the zoo, mainly just to humiliate him. The zoo was 3 hours and 26 minutes away. They planned to stay at a hotel, which is near the zoo, for a week. They also planned to bring Jacob's bigger sister with him. Jacob's bigger sister lived at a different house, so they would pick her up. Jacob's parents called her and asked if she wanted to go to the zoo. She said yes! They packed toys, games, and movies to bring on their big road trip. They went into the large, grey truck with their items and took off to the zoo. Their truck had 2 small tv's, air conditioners, leather seats, and built in wifi and games! Jacob sat in the way back and his sister sat in the middle while Jacob's mom and dad sat in the front. Jacob sat in a baby seat with a small mobile next to it. The car started and they went to the zoo. Jacob's sister played the built in games, but Jacob was stuck with the baby games. Jacob played a shape matching game. The game had bright colors to keep a baby interested in the game. The game featured a cute, red monster named fuzzy. He would instruct you on what to do. He also appears in other games too! Jacob played for about 15 minutes before he got bored. His dad fired up a video on his iPad which featured minions in nursery rhymes. If Jacob broke the iPad, his parents would take him to military school. Jacob watched the video. The video was about an hour long and was poorly animated. Halfway through the trip, the truck unexpectedly stopped, the tv's stopped working, and there was no more wifi. Jacob was really scared that they would be stuck forever. Jacob's dad called a friend to jumpstart the truck. It would take him 4 and a half hours to get there and jumpstart the truck. When Jacob found out the time it would take to jumpstart the truck, he went into full panic mode! He started to cry. His dad tried to restart the video of the minions over and over, but no avail. Each minute felt like a day to Jacob. His bigger sister had an idea to record a music video with Jacob. Jacob started dancing in his diaper and his sister recorded it. Kids came to make fun of him and laugh. One of the kids pushed Jacob over, scraping his knee. Little bits of blood were on the tan curb while the kids laughed. Then Jacob started to cry. His dad had enough of those kids! He chased them down! He held one of the kid's arms and threatened to call the police! He swore to the bible not to do it again and Jacob's dad let him go and Jacob's sister recorded it all! The time passed very slowly and finally, someone came and jumpstarted the truck. They could now continue their trip! They drove to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They acquired a dark blue room key. They went down the long hallway with light green wallpaper as their luggage squeaked across the hall. The wallpaper had pictures of flowers on it. They went to the room and it was a lot smaller than the family expected. Jacob's sister looked out the window. There was a beautiful sunset outside. The sky was a dark purple with some hot pink around the sun. There was a single flatscreen tv on the wall, so they would have to share it. Jacob's parents set up the crib for Jacob. Jacob played some games on the tv, then got homesick. They all went to bed. Day 4 The cousins woke up and ate breakfast at the table. Lisa stepped in a small puddle of water and there was a crack in one of the coolers. Lisa did not notice the crack. The crack slowly got bigger and bigger while Lisa got a towel. Lisa wiped up the puddle and went back to eating breakfast. When they were about finished with their eggs and bacon, the cooler suddenly burst like it was a watermelon with a lot of rubber bands around it! Water was pouring everywhere, getting in between the floorboards! The water had little bits of egg shell and had a yellowish tint. Food was slipping out through the giant crack! Jack rushed to get a towel and slipped! Jack landed on an egg. That's one less egg in the world! They had to find a way to stop the crack. They tried blocking the crack with a towel, but the towel got wet and poured the water on the floor! They tried glue, but the water washed it away! Finally, the cooler ran out of water for the crack. Meanwhile, Jacob's mom was fixing some eggs and bacon too! Jacob wanted to play on his dad's iPad, but he said no. Jacob got very mad and threw a whole carton of eggs on the shiny, light brown floor. His dad screamed "CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW OR IM SENDING YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL!" Crying, Jacob cleaned the eggs off the floor. He got sent to his bedroom immediately. The wallpaper was a pink with lighter pink stripes going up and down. There was only one bedroom with 2 beds so Jacob and his sister had to share the room. Half an hour after breakfast, they went to the zoo. Jacob was put in a large black stroller. His mom strolled him around and he got made fun of by many different people. They went to see the giraffes first. Jacob bounced up and down trying to break the stroller. After a few attempts, it broke. He then attempted to run out of the zoo, steal moms car, and go back home. It was time to put the plan into action! He ran far away when suddenly, one of the workers grabbed him and put him into a daycare center. The floor and walls were a baby blue and there were many toys to play with. Jacob was mean to all the kids there. Two security guards came and took him to a small, caged room until his parents picked him up. They were notified and they would come tomorrow since he was mean. There was a damp, dirty bed with some mildew growing on the pillow. The cell also included a toilet/sink combo next to the bed. It was very rusty and the flush button was broken off by someone. There was no floor, just dirt, it stunk really bad there. A white, rat with red eyes and a foaming mouth came out from under the bed, scaring Jacob! It came from a hole under the bed. He had no choice but to stand on the dirty bed, or else the rat would bite him, giving him rabies. He stood on the bed and called for help, but nobody came. He saw three large metal objects next to his bed. Jacob threw them, attempting to kill the rat. He threw the first metal object, but the rat dodged it. He threw the second object, but missed. He had one metal object left. If he missed, he would have to stay in the dirty bed for the rest of the day. Jacob took a deep breath, he practiced throwing with an empty hand for a bit. He then threw the metal object as hard as he could. It hit the rat. Jacob was very happy that he had killed the rat when suddenly, six more rats came from under the bed! They were very mad about their friends' death. Jacob would have to stay on the dirty, moldy bed. Jacob screamed for help. The rats got scared away for a few seconds. Jacob hopped down from the bed. He then heard squeaking He quickly grabbed the three metal objects and went back on the bed. He threw a metal object at one of the rats, hurting it. The rat was squeaking in pain. The other 5 rats gathered around to see the rat. It let out one last squeak before it died once and for all. One of the rats found a way to hop on the bed. The rest joined with the rat. They got on the bed and attempted to bite Jacob. Jacob jumped off the bed quickly and grabbed the metal object. He threw the metal object, but missed. The rats chased him around the cell. He threw the second metal object, but fell in the hole under the bed. Jacob ran around throwing metal objects at the rats for about 10 minutes. He hit the last rat. It was squeaking in pain. It died. It was getting dark. Jacob went to sleep on the ground. Day 5 The cousins ate some eggs and bacon. Caroline was getting sick of eggs and bacon because that's all they ate up until day 5. While the eggs and bacon were being eaten, everything powered on! All the cousins shouted "Woohoo!" Peace and power have been restored! Jacob's parents picked Jacob up from the cell at the zoo. They stayed for the rest of the week and went home. Jacob was home, power and peace has been restored to the cousins house, but Jacob still had to wear diapers! The End (Or is it?)